


eclipse

by turntechCatnip



Series: mindkiller [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (sort of), Abstract, Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechCatnip/pseuds/turntechCatnip
Summary: Song: EclipseArtist: Sleep WalkerAlbum: Into the SunReleased: August 2008Genre: JazzLabel: Jazzmin Records





	eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> HIGHLY recommended to view this with no site skin enabled and on a desktop browser. also, the word count is a lie. double also, this fic is almost completely unplanned writing down whatever comes to mind and is probably going to end up pretty abstract, meandering, ponderous, and more than a little pretentious. i just wanted to make something that was cool to read through lol

 

hey sorry im late

Isn't it virtually impossible for you to be late, given your ability to time travel? :B

i dont really do that shit anymore

makes me too nervous id rather not fuck with it

It's no problem anyway. John's running late too.

He texted me, should be here soon. Guess Roxy and Jake both held him up at the lab.

So what's our soundtrack for tonight? I trust you've picked something suitable for our dive.

Grabbed some Japanese jazz off the Old Earth internet. I think you'll like it.

Our timeline or theirs?

Ours. It would've been out before their world ended but I grabbed it from an upload in 2010.

It was the BGM in a video by someone called oldKYSG.

hey! sorry i'm late, those two had a lot to say before letting me go.

 they really got into their nerdy science talk, haha.

i guess they really wanted to make sure we understood what'll be happening.

I am quite curious. How exactly is this going to work?

okay, so...they gave me a bottle with a pill for each of us.

it's not QUITE like doing drugs, or whatever?

each of the capsules has...a sedative, or depressant, or whatever, in it,

and the gadget they cooked up is floating in it.

so the sedative knocks us out, and then the machine does its work.

And our dreams get linked up?

yeah, i didn't really follow exactly how it works but...

i guess it's sort of the same principle as troll psychic powers?

wait

so does that mean we gotta like

uhhhhh

?

?

?

well when im dreaming with vriska

...

it has to be pretty intimate to work

Aw, do you not want to cuddle with us? I'm hurt, Dave!

We're all friends here, I'm sure it wouldn't be terribly awkward.

i guess not as long as john isnt weirded out by me feeling up his hot mom

Hoo hoo!

fuck

well, they said the device should be doing most of the heavy lifting...

but it would probably be best to be pretty close to each other anyway.

Sounds fine to me. I'm gonna hit [the music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5bugcZKyvA).

Anyone need food or anything before we get this show on the road?

i'm good!

I ate before you got here.

guess were all ready then

hand em out egbert

* * *

Any of you feeling it?

it'll probably take a bit to kick in.

Let's get situated on the beanbags in the meantime.

I'd rather not fall asleep on the floor--terrible for your back.

im feelin something i think

its not really like when vris puts me to sleep tho

Yeah, I feel kinda...

heavy?

Yeah. That.

How strong a sedative is it?

This feels a little...

uhhhhhh.....it's,

Whoa.

it's,

Hoo.

fuck

 

ever since we started playing sburb,

our understanding of reality

has been constantly changing.

being taken to the medium,

out of our universe,

and learning all kinds of stuff

about paradox space.

then there's the furthest ring,

and

then

...

John?

when i was following terezi's instructions to fix the timeline, i ended up taking my whole planet outside of everything. it was like...there was just nothing else around anywhere. it was completely empty.

i was nowhere. it wasn't a place, it was...

it was disconnected from everything i knew.

i dunno, i just think about that sometimes. we've always been finding out there's some other layer or something above our current understanding of our existence, some greater idea of reality that we just haven't grasped yet. sometimes...i just sit at night and think about that empty space.

Is that where we are now? "Empty" IS the word I would use...

I don't think so.

Probably just his memory of it.

if im being honest this is kind of wigging me out can we go back to floating in outer space or something

sure thing.

 


End file.
